Enter the Dragons
by Rambowookie
Summary: Two Children raised as elemetal dragons and sent to Pandora. This can only end well right? Read the first chapter and let me know if you want the rest! T for violence
1. Dragons?

The story of the Dragon kids. Earth is the brink of meltdown and there were hardly any places inhabitable. Little known except to a few. Dragons lived under the earth's crust. A red-orange colored male and a blue-white colored female. Both capable of speaking complete English. Two unnamed children scavenging through trashcans looking for just the smallest thing to eat. The Dragons were old and needed to keep their kind alive. They were desperate. They knew they could change humans into dragons but most of them would abuse their power. They need someone they could mold to do as they say and carry on the dragon kind. They decided to leave their lair, which happen to be just below the area the two children were scavenging. The kids were knocked back getting badly scraped up and bruised. The two Dragons quickly noticed the two injured children and flew down beside them. The kids looked at the two fifty foot high dragons in fear.

"Children?" The male dragon said in a loud, deep gruff voice.

"Perhaps they could be the ones we need." The female one says in a more feminine voice. The male dragon lean in very closely at the two cowering children.

"Perhaps you are right." He says.

"Wha-Wha- What do you want?" The older one asks.

"Are you going to eat us? Please don't eat us!" The younger one begs.

"Be calm children. We are not going to eat you. We need you. We can give you a home and food." The female one offers. The two kids looked at each other.

"Home and food? From a talking lizard? Maybe it's just hunger but… Maybe we should go with them." The younger one suggests

"Stay and scavenge for food from garbage cans… Go with giant talking lizards that offer food and a home." He makes pretend scales with his hands. "Okay. We'll go with you." The older one agrees.

"Very well." The older one climbs onto the male dragon and the younger one onto the female. They start walk down to the lair. As they got a few thousand feet below the surface the come to a very large cavern filled with glowing purple-pink crystals. And two large ones shaped like altars. They lay down and the two kids slide off of the dragons. "Each of you climb onto the crystals you see."

"The ones shaped like blocks?" the younger one asks nervously.

"Yes child. Do not worry. IT will help you." The female says. They exchange looks and they both climb on the large crystals. Strangely enough they were actually comfortable. The energies relaxed the two children so much that it put them to sleep. As they slept they began to change dramatically. The older child's skin tinted red-orange as did his hair and eyes. The younger one's skin changed to a pale blue and the same thing happened to his hair and his eyes changed to solid blue. Their muscle density increased as well. After several hours asleep they both woke up feeling completely refreshed.

"That was actually the best I've ever slept in a long time." The older one says.

"I know. I feel so much better." The younger one says. They look at each other. "You look buffer than I remember."

"So do you." The older one says and looks at his now orange skin. "I don't remember my skin looking orange. Awesome." He feels something like heartburn and he hits his chest. He coughs up smoke. "Woah... I've never done that before…" He says

"That was smoke! Let me try!" He cough and breaths out some cold water vapor. "Dude! This is awesome!" By now the dragons had heard that the children were awake and come back. "What did you do to us? We look all buff and stuff." The younger one says.

"We are turning you into dragons." The male one says.

"Yes. We need you to carry on our kind. As we are the last ones." The female says.

"How do we do that?" I'm only 11 years old." The older one says.

"And I'm only 10."

"We chose you because you are young. We are going to raise you as our own children. So you will grow up as dragons." The female says.

"Thank you. But. We're kinda hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" The younger one asks.

"Yeah… And I have the weirdest craving for something burnt." The older one says.

"And I need something cold. Anything cold. Ice! I want ice!" The younger one says.

"We will feed you. The child who craves ice come with me." The female dragon says and the younger one complies. He follows her and the older one follows the male. The female leads him to a cave that looks completely frozen over. The sub-zero temperature didn't even bother them at all. The male one leads him to a cave filled with lava. The temperature was above 500 degrees Fahrenheit. But Neither the dragon nor the child were even the slightest bit bothered. They both began to feast. The younger one ate ice and frozen rocks. The older one drank lava and ate charcoal. After they had both satisfied their unusual cravings. They head back to the crystal room.

"We will train you. And when the time is right you will leave this place and go into the world and find a woman. You have to find a woman. But we shall not get into that now. You need to be trained in your abilities." The Male dragon says.

"Yes. Each of you will be train in your element. My element is ice as well as yours." She says to the younger one.

"And your element is fire." The male says to the older one.

"Awesome! When do we start?" The younger one says.

"Yeah! I want to start as soon as possible!" The older one says.

Over the course of five years they trained the children. They started calling the dragons Mother and Father and grew fond of their "parents. The older one mastered his fire breath and was named Blaze. The younger one learned to control his ice and was named Blizzard. Or Bliz for short. One day they took Blaze and Bliz into the crystal room. "Father? What are we doing here?" Blaze asks.

"Mother? Is this a new training exercise?" Bliz asks.

"No. IT is time for you two to become adults." Their father says.

"And what we have to do?" Blaze asks.

"IT is very simple." Their mother says and gets four small crystals only about four inches in length. She gives Blaze and Bliz each a crystal and they look at their parents confused. "All you have to do is break them. The energy will flood your body and will allow you to change into a dragon at will." They waste no time and snap their crystals. Just like they said the energy floods their body and their transformation begins. Their skin is changed from flash to scales. Instead of a tinted color their scales were solid colored. Their teeth grew sharp. They grew horns and their eyes glowed. They both grew wings that neatly folded on their backs. Their feet changed from a normal foot to two large talons in the front and one on the back of their feet. A large tail about five feet long grew from their back. They grew an additional five feet to accompany their new body. They both look at their new bodies completely amazed. They were practically mini-dragons!

"Wow… Mother, Father…" Bliz says.

"This is awesome!" Blaze says and looks at his tail.

"We are pleased with your success. You can change back at will. You will have to in order to get a human woman." Their father says,

They look worriedly at each other and their Mother drops two crystals tied to a rope like a necklace. "Put them on children." Their mother commands. They do as she says and puts the glowing crystals around their neck. "They will let you know when you have found your true love. When you find them. Have her break the crystal and she will become a dragon as well." She says.

"Today you go into the world. You may come back here at any time." Their father says. Their children sigh. They had grown quite fond of their new parents. They changed back to their human forms and made their way to the surface. Only to be greeted by a large group of tanks, Helicopters and soldiers.

"Surrender or we will open fire!" They say over a mega phone.


	2. Captured!

Blaze and Blizzard stare the small humans in confusion. IT was years since they saw and full blooded human. Ones with tan skin instead of red or light blue. "Surrender or we will use lethal force!" They didn't understand too much English. But they knew enough that they were going to get hurt. They both get on all fours and roar so loudly that the foot soldiers shield their ears. Blizzard breathes his ice breath so it makes a large, thick cloud of water vapor. The helicopters open fire with missiles and when the cloud clears Blizzard and Blaze were gone. They look up and see them flying. The soldiers open fire to no effect and they tackle the helicopters causing them to spin. Blizzard breathes his breath and freezes the engine solid causing the helicopter to shut down and drop like a rock. Blaze also breathes his fire breath on the engine causing it to ignite all of the gasoline in it and blow out. Almost in sync they fly down together breathing their respective breath, burning and freezing the soldiers. They look at the two tanks and each go after one. Blizzard opens the hatch to the tank and breathes in. Turning the inside into a sub-zero freezer. Blaze also does the same thing but instead of a freezer the inside turns into an oven baking the soldiers alive. He shuts the hatch and spits molten saliva on it sealing it shut. Their parents had heard the commotion and were up on the surface just as their children had finished with the tanks.

"What happened?" Their father asks.

"We came up here as you had commanded. The flesh bags attacked us." Blaze says.

"Yes. We were just defending our lives." Blizzard says.

"Hmmmm If the humans know were our den is… This is not good. They cannot be all to reach the crystals! The destruction they would cause to themselves and others is too great!" Their mother says.

"What do we do now father? You said the humans always come back. With even more weapons." Blaze says.

Their father sighs. "There is not much we can do… If we fight them it will certainly end in our deaths. Our best hope is to make peace with them." He says.

"Peace? With the flesh bags? Father you said that every attempt that has been made resulted in deaths on both sides." Blizzard says.

"I know… But we have no choice. They will return. Soon. And when we do we give ourselves up." Their father says.

"But father!" Blaze objects.

"Hush child. We surrender to the humans as soon as they return." Their mother says. Blaze and Blizzard sigh. Surrender to the humans? That didn't appeal to them. But they respected their parents and reluctantly agree. They went to the entrance of their den and waited. Several hours later the humans come back and make the same demand the previous ones did.

"Surrender or we will open fire!"

They all take a deep breath and walk out. The humans aim their weapons half in fear. "We surrender." Their father says. The humans all look at each other not believing what they're seeing. Not only are dragons real. But they're surrendering! And spoke English!

"Well then…" They shoot tranq darts at Blaze and Blizzard. As soon as they tried to fight back they were out cold. They shot their parents with far more in order to take them in. They tie up the larger ones and attach the chains to the tanks. They chain up Blaze and Blizzard and put them on top. They start dragging them through the streets and get to their base. They put their parents in large electrified cages. They strap the other two to operating tables. They wake up groggy and unable to move still under the effects of the drugs. They both remember what their parents said about surrendering. Just to comply with what they want. A few minutes later a few scientists come in.

"Such fascinating creatures… Capable of both quad and bi-pedal movement. And elemental breathe? Astounding!" He says. Blaze and Blizzard listen to the scientist ramble on about how amazing they were. But kept quiet. "A marine told me that you were capable of speech. English at that. Would you mind validating his claims?"

Blaze and Blizzard look at each other. The didn't understand most of what he said but knew that all that human wanted was to hear them talk. "Yes meat sack. We talk." Blizzard says.

"Amazing!" The scientist says and looks over some pages on a clipboard. "What else can you do?" He asks.

"It is difficult to show if we cannot move flesh bag." Blaze says.

"Of course." He motions to the guards and they free the two brothers. As soon as they finish freeing the two brothers they immediately aim their weapons at them. "Now. Please show me." He says eager. They look at each other and change back to their human forms. "Incredible! Human like bodies! With minor differences!" He scribbles some notes on his clipboard.

"Before we do any more tricks for you meat sack. What did you do to our parents?" Blizzard asks.

"Ah yes. The large dragons. They are safely in containment. Fret not. They are not the ones we are interested in. You two are the ones we are interested in." He says.

"Take us to them. We want to see our parents." Blaze says. The scientist motions at the guards.

"Take them to the holding pens to see their parents." He says and the guards escort them to the cages where they are keeping thier parents. They see their parents lying down. They sit up when they see their children unharmed. They leave them to their privacy,

"Mother? Father? Are you hurt?" Blizzard asks.

"No child. We are fine. Are you hurt?" Their mother asks.

"No mother. We are not." Blaze says.

"Boys. Do whatever the humans want." Their father says with regret. "They seem to want to know more. Do not tell them how you were changed. The humans are not ready for this kind of power." Their father instructs.

"Yes father." They both say.

"Go. Do as they ask." Their mother says. The guards come back in shortly after and take them back to the scientist.

"Our parents have instructed us to do as you command." Blizzard says

"Excellent. We just need a small sample of your blood." He takes a syringe and injects it into Blaze's arm. The syringe burns and melts to ashes. "Well… Your body must have a special defense against this… Interresting…" He says and scribbles some more notes on his clipboard. A soldier comes in and talks quietly to the scientist. "Okay… I'll tell them. You two have been selected for a very important mission… You're going to Pandora! They could use boys like you." They had heard about Pandora but didn't know much about it other than that there were aliens.

"What about our parents?" Blaze asks.

"They will be sent along with you don't worry. You leave in five hours!" He says. They take them and their parents who are still in their cages and take them to the shuttle. They put them into their cryogenic sleep and send them to Pandora. They arrive after the six year trip and walk out of the shuttle. Watching the AMPs walk around as well as various soldiers. They walk into Hell's gate only to be escorted by guards to the command center. As they were sent to Pandora, the humans dig into their den and harvest All of the crystals. They send a handful of the crystals to Pandora unknown to any of the dragons. As they walk in Quartich greets them.

"Huh. So these are the kids I've heard SO much about…" He says and looks at them. "You don't look that tough."

"Don't insult us Flesh bag." Blaze says. "We are only doing this as our parents said to do as you say."

"Listening to mommy and daddy? Well I got a mission for you two. The reports say you can fly? Well If that's true I want you to do some recon around this area. It's too dangerous for my men to go out. Ariel recon will be just fine. Let me know if you see anything strange. Now get going!"


	3. The Na'vi

A guard takes them to an airlock and they walk through it. The thick air was new to their lungs. Too thin for an actual human to breathe in. But to Blaze and blizzard it was not anything spectacular. They walk past several soldiers who make remarks about their appearance. They ignore the humans and their comments. Once they found a clearing they take off running at full sprint. Much faster than any human thought possible. Once they reached their peak they jump and while in midair they transform and take off flying in their dragon forms. A few soldiers saw and were wondering what the hell those things were. They forget about the two dragons they saw and go back to their duties. Blaze and Blizzard were irritated at taking orders from humans.

"Pathetic weak meat sacks! I wish our parents were not in any danger so we could kill them all!" Blizzard says to his brother.

"I know brother. But… Because they have our parents and our parents commanded us to obey them… We do not have any choice in the matter. We will free our parents and the flesh bags will feel our wrath. I do not know when. But it will happen." He says.

"I hope you are right Blaze. Lets land and look around. There are creatures on this planet other than the humans." Blizzard says and flies downward with his brother. They land in the middle of the forest.

"I just hope that they aren't as pathetic and stupid as the humans." Blaze says.

"I do too blaze. But knowing the humans they probably messed up something with their relationship with the creatures. The power they could have had… IF only they were a little more tolerant." Blizzard says.

"I know. It makes me sick to remember that we were one of them." Blaze says. His anger builds. As he walks by a tree, a few dead leaves and small twigs on the ground within a few feet of him begin to smolder. "What do you think the creature look like?"

"I do not know Blaze. But the humans must be able to communicate with them somehow."

"Hmmmm." Blaze wonders and looks at the surrounding fauna. "IT certainly is far more beautiful than the human planet. " He says.

"It is." His sharp sense of smell taking in the pleasant odors from the air. "Such a shame even the humans cannot even leave their little hole to look around." Blizzard says.

"We never left our hole for years." Blaze says.

"But we had a reason not to. If we left the den this would have happened at some point or another. It just so happens that the same day we leave is the day we are captured by the humans." Blizzard says. "They have no excuse. They are impatient and stupid."

"Agreed brother." Blaze says. They walk in the same direction for hours and it begins to get dark. The planets begin to let off their bioluminescent glows. "This is very interesting Blizzard." Blaze comments and looks at some of the plants.

"Yes. I wonder if the human planet was like this at any point." Blizzard wonders and suddenly picks up two similar scents not too far from their location. "Blaze… Do you smell that?"

He puts his nose to the wind and smells. "Yes… Smells of sweat… And body odor." He says.

"Shall we investigate?" Blizzard asks.

"We are supposed to let the flesh bag if we discover anything unusual. We would be doing our duty." Blaze says and they take off running.

Meanwhile Back at Hell's Gate Quartich is still waiting for Blaze and Blizzard. "Stupid kids. Probably got themselves killed already." Grace walks in.

"Kids? What're you talking about?"

"None of your business." He says.

"Quartich… If you brought kids to this planet and they got killed… All the work we put into this project will be for nothing."

"Relax. Their parents are okay with it. In fact they here in the hang-" He cuts off realizing he just told Grace more than he intended.

"The hanger? At this hour?" She says and walks off.

"Wait, wait you can't-" Quartich says but Grace goes into the hanger without Quartich's consent she looks around and sees the giant cages in the back. She gets closer and sees the two dragons laying down inside. Those were not any creature from Pandora…

"What… wow… What are these things?" She asked herself. The two dragons stir.

"A human? What do you want?" The male asks.

The voice startled her. They spoke? English! "You- You can talk?" She asks.

"Yes human. What do you want? What has become of our children?" The female asks.

"Wait. Your kids are the ones Quartich was yakking about?" Grace asks.

"Yes." The male responds.

"What happened to you? Why are you in a cage?" She asks.

A human that was interested in them? "IT is a long story…" The male says and begins to tell her the story of how they met Blaze and Blizzard.

Meanwhile in the jungles of Pandora, Blaze and Blizzard make their way to the scnents They stop about thirty feet away and see two creatures about their size talking. A male and a female talking. The female seems riled up and irritated. The male seems frightened and confused. They come out and walk towards the couple. "Look I'm-" The male says and cuts off when he sees the two young dragons standing behind the female. The female notices and turns around to see the two. Scared she swimgs her bow at Blizzard who catches it.

"Typical meat sack. Always acting before thinking. But I must have frightened you so I will not hold it against you." He says and lets go of her bow. She backs away. She had never seen these creatures before either. "Can you speak?" Blizzard asks.

She wasn't sure to answer the creature. It spoke the language of the humans. She examined them thoroughly and saw their large, long, thick tail, their talon, wings, horns, and scales instead of skin. "What are you?" She asked.

"We are dragons. The humans have captured our parents and are forcing us to do what they say." Blaze says. "I was hoping the creatures that lived here were not flesh bags. I guess I cannot hope for too much. What makes you different than the humans?" Blaze asks and walks around her in a circle. He sees that the only major differences between the creature that they are looking at now and humans is a tail, A very long ponytail although he assumed it was more for fashion, Pointed ears instead of round, a major height difference and one less finger. "Hmmmm." Neytiri stood perfectly still as the dragon examined her.

"They are not human." Blizzard says not knowing about Jake. "Although I'm sure just like all meat sacks they cannot be trusted.

"Good point." Blaze says and walks next to his brother. Neytiri was slightly irritated at their remark. She could be trusted. How dare they say that she can't! Blaze noticed her sudden anger. "Yes… IT appears she is insulted and upset. She may be violent…" Blaze says. Neytiri was really getting mad at their accusations. She gripped her bow tightly. "Typical behavior of a flesh bag. I expected no different." He says Neytiri swings her bow at Blaze who catches it without blinking.

"IT appears they are no different than the humans. Aggressive. Irritable. Acting without thinking. Stupid Meat sacks." Blizzard says. Neytiri knew that she was being called stupid. She would not stand for that. Blaze lets go of her bow.

"Fleshling if you want to fight I will be more than happy to oblige you." Blaze says calmly. She draws her knife. "Weapons? Why do Fleshlings uses weapons?" She tries to stab Blaxe but He catches her by the wrist. "Just as weak as normal Fleshlings too." He spins around and kicks her in the face. His talon leaving a small cut in her cheek. She recoiled back and looked up at the dragon in fear. But he didn't move from his spot.

"Hey! Leaver her alone!" Jake says and throws a punch at Blizzard, who catches his hand.

"Does show honor for the female." Blaze says. Blizzard places his hand on Jakes chest and heaves him several feet so he lands next to Neytiri.

"Okay look." Jake says as he stands back up. "We're not looking for trouble. And we're sorry for attacking you." He says.

"A fleshing taking responsibility and denying a fight? Hmmm. Perhaps not all Fleshlings are like that…" Blaze says.

Jake puts his hands up. "I don't know what makes you two think like that. But, I don't know a lot of things." Neytiri stands up and wipes the small amount of blood from her cheek. She looked at the creature. They didn't want to fight? They easily overpowered them both and didn't want finish them off? Very strange creatures. As they talk many great tree seeds fly down onto Blizzard and Blaze. The two brothers look at them curiously. Neytiri widens her eyes at the sight. The same thing happened to Jake earlier. She slowly stands up putting her weapons on the ground. They look from the seeds to Neytiri.

"She is dropping her weapons." Blizzard says.

"Very strange. I have never seen this." Blaze says. She very slowly approaches them. The seeds fly away. "What was that?" Blaze asks her.

"A sign. Come." She says and leads them They look at each other and shrug. They follow her for a little ways and then stop cold. She notices and stops.

"Wait… I smell… People… Many. About fifteen. Coming this way. Similar scents to these two. They could be leading us into a trap…" Blaze says suspiciously.

"I smell them too… If it is we will fight and leave." Blizzard says.

"No. IT is not. Come." She says motioning for them to continue following her. They follow her cautiously looking out for the potential ambush.


	4. Ambushed!

Neytiri lead them down a path. They ambush the group by surrounding them. They aim bows at Jake, Blaze and Blizzard. "Tell them to drop their weapons. Or they will suffer." Blaze commands. Neytiri tells them to lower their weapons in Na'vi. Tsu'tey hears Blaze commanding Neytiri. He approaches Blaze looking irritated.

"You threaten us!" He says

"I will do more than threats if you do not back off." Blaze says. Tsu'tey looks the young dragon in his glowing eyes. "If you are trying to intimidate me it will not work. You pathetic fleshlings do not scare me." Blaze says. Tsu'tey quickly draws his knife and puts it to Blaze's throat. Blaze grabs his throat, lifts him off of his feet, and slams him against a tree three times. The warriors quickly aim their weapons at Blaze. "Perhaps I did not make myself clear to you." He says as Tsu'tey struggles to break Blaze's tight grip on his throat. "Lower your weapons! Or he and all of you will die." Blaze says.

"Tell them." Blizzard says. The warriors turn around and see Blizzard holding two very sharp knives made of solid ice to Neytiri and Jake's throat. Neytiri motions them to lower their weapons. They do as she commands and lower their weapons. Blizzard does the same and Blaze drops Tsu'tey. Neytiri start to explain to the warriors what happened but Tsu'tey was not in the mood to let the thing that attacked him off easy. He threw a punch and blaze catches his fist much to his surprise. He used his other hand and socked Blaze across his jaw. The only effect the blow did was tilt Blaze's head to the side. He knees Tsu'tey in his gut, grabs his waist, elbows his back and then throws him against a tree. Tsu'tey shakily stands back up leaning against the tree. Neytiri walks up to him. "He attacked me!" He exclaims

"Those creatures do not attack, unless you attack them first." She says. Tsu'tey was in no condition to argue. He did hit first after all. "There has been a sign from Eywa for these three." She says. He grits his teeth not wanting to let them but reluctantly agreed. They escort the group inside. Everybody keeps their distance from Blaze and Blizzard for fear of what they might do, not know they only fight in defense. Neytiri leads them to the center of Hometree. Eytukan frowns when he sees Jake but keeps his eyes on the dragons most of the time.

"Daughter. Who have you brought?" He asks in Na'vi. Neytiri explains about the sign and what little she knew about Blaze and Blizzard. Mo'at comes down a short while after and examines Jake. After a few minutes of talking She sends him off with Neytiri and walks over to the other two waiting. She examines the two dragons. She notes the two necklaces that they both had as it was the only article of clothing they were wearing. She see their wings folded perfectly along their back.

"What are you?" She asks.

"Dragons." Blizzard answers. Mo'at grabs one of Blazes wings and it unfolds to its full length of about ten feet. She stumbles back. It folds back up shortly after. She was definitely interested in them. She takes out her bone pricker and pricks Blizzard. A little dab of blue blood on the pricker quickly freezes around about half of it and it snaps off. She was a little scared now. Their blood was dangerous. She backed up a few steps. "Your fear is unwarranted. We will not attack unless you do." He looks at Tsu'tey who glares at them both.

She walks a little closer. "Your necklace. What is it?" She asks.

"A gift from our Mother and Father." Blaze answers.

"Why have you come here?"

"Because humans will kill our Mother and Father unless we do what they say. They told us to look around the forest. We met purely by chance." Blizzard answers.

Mo'at was shocked to see that the humans had them on a leash. She believed them when they said that they wouldn't attack. "You may stay here." She says. Tsu'tey objects but is quickly silenced by Eytukan.

"You have our gratitude. I am Blizzard. This is my brother Blaze." He says.

"I guess not all fleshlings are like the humans." Blaze says. "But there is something we must admit." Blizzard looks at him and he nods. They both change to their human forms. Tsu'tey saw them change. "They are human! They lie!" He charges at them. Blizzard sees him charging and breathes a cloud of super cooled water vapor at Tsu'tey, Freezing him solid. It clears and Tsu'tey looks like an ice sculpture.

"Impatient meat sack." Blizzard says. "Yes we are part human. But you will seldom see us like this. And Yes. I can do that at anytime." The ice begins to crack and Tsu'tey breaks out of his frozen prison. He backs up.

"You demons…" He says shaking from the ice that covered his body. "How… dare you…" He says weakly.

"You were the one who was going to attack before we explained." Blaze says.

"Yes. Do not call us the demons when you are the one who is doing the evil." Blizzard says. Tsu'tey didn't know how to respond. They were right… They had not attacked outside of self-defense. He walked to the fire and sat down to warm himself.

"Yes. About our elemental abilities." Blaze takes a deep breath and breathes out a large stream of fire straight into the air. "Our parents can do the same." Blaze says. Most of the Na'vi back up in fear of the two dragons. Mo'at understood that they meant no harm at all. She motions the two females who stood there watching. They were also interest in the two brothers.

"They are Ria and Nira. They will help you should you wish to stay." Mo'at says.

"We will stay. But we must leave once a day. We will come back." Blizzard says remembering about Quartich.

"As you wish." Mo'at says. Ria walks over to Blaze and Nira walks over to Blizzard. The two brothers change to their dragon forms to look at the females.

"Come." Ria says. And leads them to the fire pit. Blaze and Blizzard sit alone. Mostly because everybody avoided them the whole time. Ria sits with Blaze and Nira with Blizzard. They hand the two brothers meat. They had never seen real meat before and looked at it strangely. The females began to eat their meals. Blaze breathed fire all over his meat and burned it until it was black and crunchy. He started eating from there. Blizzard froze his meat solid and then began to eat. The two girls watched at the two dragons ate their unusual meals. They finished eating a few minutes later.

"We will show you where you can sleep." Nira says and stands up.

"Right here will do just fine." Blaze says and walks up to the fire pit. Several Na'vi were putting it out. They looked at and he shook his head no.

"Yes. I believe it will." Blizzard says.

"How will you sleep?" Ria asks.

"Like this." Blaze says and breathes a flame that restarts the fire pit. He walks on the fire and gave what looked like a smile. "Perfect." He says and gets on all fours. He curls up into a sort of circle. The Na'vi watching him backed up. He liked sleeping in the fire? They were too freaked out to bother and left to explain to Eytukan why they could not put out the fire.

The two girls look at Blizzard. "That is how he sleeps." He says.

"How do you sleep?" Nira asks.

He backs away a few feet and lays down like Blaze does. He breathes his breath and surrounds himself with the super-cooled water vapor. Similarly to Tsu'tey but Blizzard was encased in far more ice than him. Ria and Nira didn't know what to do next. The dragons were being too unusual for them to help. They seemed to be getting along just fine without their help. They shrugged and went back to their hammocks and went to sleep.

Meanwhile back at Hell's Gate Grace was listening intensely to the two dragons yell their story about Blaze and Blizzard. "Wow… And you changed them. Just like that?" She asks.

"No. It takes years of training. Blaze and Blizzard have only been dragons for a short while. They may have human bodies, but their souls are dragon. They have learned most of our ways and abandoned every part of their human life. Human. Do not tell the others of how Blizzard and Blaze were changed. It will mean death for both the humans and everyone who stands in their path. They are not ready." The female says.

"Your secret is safe with me." She says. "You are amazing creatures and I would set you free if I could."

"Human. Worry not about us. We are staying here for the safety of our children. We can escape anytime we wish." Several guards come over and tell Grace that she has to go in for the night.

"Alright! Geez. I'm coming. I have to go. I'll come see you tomorrow. If you want." The two dragons nodded. They trusted her. They hoped their trust was well placed.


	5. The Girls

Blaze and Blizzard sleep peacefully. The fire goes out and Blaze roll on his back sprawled out over the pit. They sleep all night and are still sleeping in the morning. Tsu'tey was sore all over after the severe beats the dragons had given him. By morning blizzards ice block had melted and was sprawled out like Blaze was. Tsu'tey see the two sleeping like animals. He didn't know Blaze actually slept on the fire and wanted a little payback. He lights the fire and Blaze is undisturbed much to his surprise. A few minutes later Blizzard wakes up. He sees the fire and remembers the promise they had made a few years ago. The promise they made to wake each other up. Blizzard sees Blaze sleeping in the fire pit. He breathes his ice breath and puts out the fire. Tsu'tey had a chance to scold him, as they also needed the fire to cook breakfast. He walks over to Blizzard irritated. "You put out the fire! We need that-" Blizzard cuts him off with a low growl. Tsu'tey backs up. He still didn't understand them and he didn't want to run the risk getting frozen again.

"Not now meatsack." Blizzard says. He was always grumpy when he woke up. He walks over to Blaze and shakes his shoulder. "Wake up." He says and Blaze wakes up.

"Sorry. Best sleep I've had." He says and stands up. Tsu'tey looked at him looking for the smallest trace of a burn. They only thing he noticed was the scent of smoke coming from his body. Ria and Nira come down shortly after and see the two brothers looking around. They got a much better look at them in the daylight. They walk over to them. "Hello." Blaze says and looks at Ria. "You never told me your name female." Blaze says.

"Yes. What are your names?" Blizzard asks.

"My name is Ria. This is my friend Nira. What are your names?" She asks.

"My name is Blaze. And this is my brother Blizzard." He says.

Ria smiles. "Come." She says and begins to lead them down a path.

"Wait. We have to go see the fleshlings." Blaze says.

"Oh yes. I remember. Please forgive us Ria and Nira. We will return shortly." Blizzard says.

"It is okay. We will wait for you." Nira says. The two dragons run out front and take off. Ria and Nira notice how the two look sort of like ikrans. They fly back to Hell's Gate and see their parents taking to Grace. They get on all fours and sprint over to her. They land around her and snarl. She falls on her back and looks in fear at the two snarling dragons.

"Blaze! Blizzard! Stop!" Their father commands. They do what he says and stop their growling. "She is a friend." He says. They back off still suspicious of her. "I apologize for my children. They are not fond of humans." He says.

"No problem." She says and looks at Blaze and Blizzard. "It's okay… Your parents and I are just talking. I think your kind is very interesting." She says.

"A meatsack that is interested in us?" Blizzard asks.

"Yes. I am. And I think it's wrong that your parents are locked up like this. They don't look like they would hurt anyone." She says.

"Yes. She is our friend." The female says. "We trust her and so should you."

Blaze and Blizzard relax a little and look at her. "As you wish Mother." Blizzard says.

"Where have you two been all night?" Their father asks.

"In the forest. We met some other fleshlings. But they are far different than the humans. Most of them anyways."

"So you two are the "Lizard men" Jake was talking about..." Grace says

They growl quietly at the thought of being called lizards. Stupid humans. They told them many times that they were dragons. "We have to go see a human." Blizzard says. They walk to the door leading inside and change to their human forms. The go to the command center and see Quartich.

"So there you two overgrown lizards are. I thought you got yourselves killed, but Jake told me where you two were." He says. "You know I wasn't sure how useful you two were… But after seeing how you traveled 60 miles… And got on the Na'vi's good side…"

"Do not call us lizards human. You know we are dragons." Blaze says.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want. What you think you're strong? Listen kids. You don't know anything about power. And I'm not taking orders from you. You take orders from me. Got it?" Quartich says.

"Be warned meatsack. You will pay for what you have done to our parents…" Blizzard says.

"Right. And what told you that? Your girly glow-in-the-dark necklace?" He says.

Blaze growls and a few loose papers catch on fire. "These necklaces are powerful artifacts. You know the only reason you are alive is because you are holding our parents. You people are cowards. You make me sick." Blaze says.

"Well your mommy and daddy say you have to do what I say." He thinks for a moment. "Since are you already on the good side of the Na'vi. Go ahead and stay. We have our own plan. You'll just get in the way. And don't even bother coming back. You'll just be wasting your time." He says.

They growl and leave. They jump down and see Grace still talking to their parents. She turns around and sees them. "Huh. "Well you two look… Different." She says.

"What did the human want?" Their father asks.

"He told us that we should just stay there. Or we would get in their way." Blizzard says.

"Quartich is a dumbass. Don't worry about him." She says.

"He is no threat. Mother… Father…" Blaze puts his hand on the cage. Blizzard does too. They clearly loved their parents and wanted them to be free. Grace saw that and decided that she would try everything she could to get them out. They run outside, change to their dragon forms, and take off. They fly to hometree and land. Ria and Nira run out to meet them.

"We can stay. We do not need to go back to visit them." Blizzard says.

"That is good. Come." Ria says and walks down a path with Nira. Blaze and Blizzard curiously follow. They run ahead enjoy the forest but despite how quickly they move they don't make a sound. The two brothers were curious of their unusual happiness. They catch up with the girls who smile at them.

"You two are very strange." Blaze says.

"You are strange. You look like ikran." Nira says.

"Ikran? What is that?" Blizzard asks.

"We will show you soon." Ria says and walks up to Blaze. She touches him on his chest and feels his scales. She had never felt scales before.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asks.

"You are very strange…" Ria says and backs away.

"You have already said that." Blizzard says. They just smile at the two clueless dragons and keep walking down the path. "Those meat bags are very strange…"

"What are they doing? I do not understand them…" Blaze says. The two girls stop a little ways down the path and usher them to follow. They walk down the path with them.

"You do not understand much." Ria says.

"No. It is dangerous out here."

"If we are in any danger we will fight. And if we need to leave we will fly away. It is not difficult." Blizzard says.

"Yes. We do not understand your kind." Blaze says. The two girls just smile at them. They had a small crush on them. Ria thought Blaze was cute. Nira always smiled inside when she sees the confused look on Blizzard's face. "Why are you smiling? Is there something humorous about us?" Blaze asks. Their smiles turn to grins when they see the genuinely confused dragons. As strong as they were they didn't understand very much. Let alone women.

"Yes… You do not understand." Ria says and trots down the path with Nira leaving the two dragons even more confused than ever. They walk down the path and see them sitting in a tree smiling at them.

"You two are like children. So confused…" Nira says. Blaze and Blizzard look at them with blank looks on their faces, which makes the girls giggle. "So confused…" She says and they jump down from the tree.

"You females do not make any sense. You have smiles on your faces. You mock our confusion…" Blizzard says.

"Yes. What do you mean-" He cuts himself off as he sees a thanator approach the girls from behind. The girls back away as it roars. Blizzard breathes deeply and covers it in a shell of ice.

"What is that creature?" Blaze asks.

"A Palulukan. Very dangerous." Nira says.

"Yes. Very dangerous." Ria says. She watches the ice crack off from the creature and it roars again. Surprised Blaze grabs Ria and Blizzard grabs Nira and the girls through their arms around their necks. They run off and the thanator chases them through the forest. It starts to catch up and the start running on all fours. It still begins to catch up to them. They see branches that lead into a clearing above the trees so that they could take off. They effortlessly bound from the branches to the air and take off. The girls hold on and get their balance. Nira feels Blizzards scales and smiles. They could fly just like ikrans. The dragons land outside of Hometree. The girls jump off.

"You saved us. Thank you." Ria says.

"Yes. Thank you Blizzard." Nira says. They both hug the dragons, which leaves them confused. They had never been hugged before. Their parents were far too large to hug them. They look at the girls still confused.

"What was that?" Blizzard asks.

"A hug." Nira says.

"What does a hug mean?" Blaze asks. The two girls back up a little bit and smile at their clueless friends. They have a lot of explaining to do…


	6. Psycho Soldiers

A few days go by as Ria and Nira explain some of the simple things of life to Blaze and Blizzard. Things like love and friendship. Blaze and Blizzard considered Ria and Nira friends. But a few weeks later their small innocent crush start to grow. Ria and Nira were falling in love with Blaze and Blizzard. They two brothers didn't understand love very much. Ria and Nira tried to explain it to them but had little success. They said that you have to experience it in order to understand it. Which left Blaze and blizzard just as confused as before. They did make friends with Jake and Neytiri and often went out into the forest together. Although being friends with them often meaning they had to explain why they did certain things "For fun." Like swimming. Blaze and Blizzard stopped being so serious and loosened up a little. Jake often called them "Uptight." Although they never understood what it meant. Meanwhile at Hell's Gate the humans were also working on something as well. Studies of the energy emitting from the crystals and the DNA from the blood they took from Blaze showed a perfect match. They wanted to figure out the transformation. They came up with something that was little more than ground up crystal and water mixed together in a syringe. Two soldiers volunteered to be guinea pigs for the "serum."

"Do you know this has never been tested?" The doctor says.

"Hey if this works. We just unlock the secret to super powers. And if it works we get powers. Show those overgrown monkeys whose boss." He says.

"Well there's no guarantee this will work… In fact you could die for all we know."

"Doc. Shut up and do this." The other one says. The doctor shakes his head and gets two syringes filled with a glowing purple/pink colored solution. He injects the solution into them. The transformation is violent. Their skin turns from tan to a gross looking green color along with their eyes. The crystals were never meant to be used like that and their bodies had not been exposed to it and trained like Blaze and Blizzard had. The sudden energy spike in their bodies began to corrode their minds. Turning them Feral and bent on killing Blaze, Blizzard and Every Na'vi they could get their hands on. They snarled and roared. They broke through the door and charged down the halls knocking down everyone and everything in their path. They ran into the command center and jumped through the windows. As they were falling they changed into dragon forms. Green ones. They started flying towards hometree. The emergency shutter comes down over the broken glass.

"What the hell was that?" Quartich asks.

"Sir. It was the crystals. The serum worked. It just made them feral and insane." The doctor says.

"Well they somehow got it to work on those kids! Figure it out. Once we do those kids won't be a threat to anything anymore."

"Yes Sir." The doctor says. The two psychotic dragons started flying to Hometree. Jake was talking to Blaze and Blizzard.

"Come on you two. We're going swimming."

"What purpose does "swimming" serve?" Blizzard asks. They all look at them. They didn't know what swimming was. Nor did they know how to have fun. Or what fun was.

"It's fun. And you two are more uptight than Tsu'tey with a rod up his ass." The girls giggle at Jakes comment.

"This swimming. Why? What does "fun" Accomplish?" Blaze asks.

"It accomplishes you relaxing a little bit. I'm sure you two could use a little relaxation."

"What is relaxing?" Blizzard asks.

"It means forgetting what will happen in the future and doing something you enjoy." They give Jake a blank stare. They were clueless. "You two have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Jake asks.

"No. We do not." Blaze says.

Jake sighs. "Okay. I don't know how dragons live. But I'm sure even your parents had fun or did something-" They all hear two very loud screeches. "What was that?"

Blaze and Blizzard smell the air. "Jake. Tell the others. Get to a safe place in Hometree. Now!" Blaze commands.

"We're not done here!" He says and runs into Hometree. The two Dragons land out front and screech at Blaze and Blizzard.

"Idiot humans! How did they get their hands on the crystals?" Blizzard asks.

"I do not know. But Mother and Father were correct. They are insane. Feral. Untrained." Blaze says. One of them goes after Blaze and the other Blizzard. They tackle the two brothers. Many of the Na'vi look outside to see all of the commotion. Blaze and Blizzard were not in the mood to fight. They simply grabbed their attackers by their throats and start to strangle them. It appeared to be working and the two soldiers reverted to their human forms. One of them bites Blaze's arm and Blaze throws him off. The bite pierced his scales. Blaze changed to his human form knowing the fight would be easier if he was the same size as his opponent. The soldier charge him and Blaze grab his wrists. Feral or not the soldier was just as strong as Blaze was. Blaze knees him in the stomach causing the soldier to bend over and tackle him into hometree. Even feral the soldier knew how to fight fairly well. He throws a left hook at Blaze who blocks it with his arm. Blaze breathes his fire breath in their soldier's face blinding him. He rubs the soot from his eyes and Blaze repeatedly hits him with left and right hooks. The soldier was getting dizzy. Blaze did a front flip over the soldier before he could recover, put one hand on his jaw and one on the back of his head. He twisted the soldier's neck and easily snapped it. He gently lowered the soldier down. "You did not have to die. But you forced my hand." He looked over at his brother.

Blizzard also changed to his human form. He kicked the soldier against a tree. He snarled and came charging at Blizzard who delivers a nasty straight punch to the soldier's face. The soldier's nose began to bleed green blood. He punched Blizzard in his stomach and tackled him again. He tried to throw a punch at Blizzards head but blizzard simply caught it and twisted his arm rolling the soldier off of himself. The soldier stood back up now furious. He charged Blizzard one last time. But Blizzard was done fighting. And he knew the only way to end the fight was to kill the soldier. He quickly made a dagger of ice and thrusts it into the soldier's heart. He takes the frozen blade out and gently lays the soldier down. "You humans… You do not know what you have done… you have brought death to yourself." The Na'vi had watched Blaze and Blizzard vanquish their foes. And not only that but mourn their deaths. This gave them a whole new perspective of the two dragons. They had never seen them show any compassion towards anything until now. Ria and Nira run up to Blaze and Blizzard respectively.

"You killed them… You did not want to." Ria says to Blaze.

"No. There was no other way. They would've done untold damage to you and your tribe." Blaze says and changes back to his dragon form.

"You are very brave. You are a very good warrior. Mourning your enemies." Nira says. Blizzard changes back and looks at her.

"This is only the beginning. These are just the first out of many that will die when the time comes." He says. The girls each hug their dragon friends. Blaze opened his mouth as he was breathing quite hard after the fight. A little fire came out but instead of it's usual orange red color it was pink. Blizzard was breathing quite hard too. Water vapor condensing into a cloud above them. A gentle snow falls on the two for a short while and then dissipates. The two girls didn't notice the snow or pink flame but Blizzard and Blaze did. They had no idea what it meant.

Meanwhile back at Hell's gate Grace had heard about the crystals and remembered what the two elder dragons said about them and their power. And how that humans were not trained for them. She knew what she had to do when she saw the case filled with them. She had to steal them. But she needed an escape. And the only thing that came to mind was the two dragons. She ran into the hanger. "Hey! I have something that you need to know!" She said.

"What is it Grace?" The female asks.

"They found your crystals! Did you hear the commotion earlier? That was two people who went insane from them!"

"How did they… Thank you for telling us Grace but we cannot do anything about it." The male says.

"You can't but I can. I know a place where we can go but I need you to break free. And I need you to fly me."

"We can do that. What is your plan?" The female asks.

"I steal them and run out here and we escape." She says.

"That is it?"

"Well It's the best I can come up with. It'll work. Just be ready." Grace says and runs back inside. She heads into the room with the case of crystals and pretends to work on something. They people eventually leave and she grabs the case and runs as fast as she could. Someone spots her.

"She has the Crystals! Stop her!" She runs to the airlock and seals it shut. She grabs an air mask and using the case she breaks the knob off of the second door. He puts her mask on and runs to the dragons. They see her with the case and easily break out of their cells. The female lies down and Grace jumps on her back. They start running and bash through the hanger door. The dragons take off out of their range. They still had a few crystals left though.

"Well, It worked. Keep heading this way. It's where your kids are. I just hope this part works."

"What part?" The male asks.

"The part where we hope the Na'vi let us stay."

"What are these Na'vi creatures?" The female asks.

"The creatures your kids are living with." She says. After a while of flying Blaze and Blizzard smell something that they haven't smelled in a long time. Their parents.


	7. Reunited

Blaze and Blizzard couldn't believe their noses. They smelled their parents. Ria and Nira noticed that they weren't paying any attention to them and were looking at the sky. "It cannot be. Why would they be here?" Blizzard asks.

"I do not know. It must be very important if they risked their lives to escape." Blaze says. They watch the sky for a few minutes and see their parents fly and land out front. Ria and Nira back away. Their parents were much larger than the Turok. They let Grace slide down. "Mother! Father!" Blaze exclaims and runs to his parents with Blizzard.

"Why are you here?" Blizzard asks.

"The humans found the crystals. Not to worry. Grace took them." Their mother says.

"Yes. It will only be a matter of time before the humans come to look for them." Their father says.

"Well… This case has one hundred slots. Five are empty." Grace says.

"Minus the two we killed." Blaze says.

"Oh no… The humans have no idea of the forces they are tampering with. They could all be killed!" Their father exclaims. Nira and Ria finally get the nerve to approach the dragons. "Hmm. What have we here?" He asks and leans his head very close to the two girls who back away. "You must be the creatures Grace has spoken about."

"Their names are Ria and Nira. Nira. These dragons are our parents." Blizzard says.

"Why do you have compassion for the humans? They have almost killed all of your kind. You are worried that they will all die?" Nira asks confused.

"All creatures have a chance to live and change. The humans have changed over time. Not all are the insane savages. Grace is far different than many humans. As were Blaze and Blizzard." Their mother says. "She would make a fine dragon."

"Indeed." Their father says. "Now. Who is your leader? We must speak with them." He says.

"Come." Ria says and goes inside Hometree. The two elder dragons just barely made it through due to their immense size. Many of the Na'vi steered far clear of them from either fear of getting attacked or stepped on. She takes them to Eytukan and Mo'at who widen their eyes when they see the two dragons.

"You are the leaders? Hmmmm." Their father says. He and the female dragon walk in a circle around the two leaders. Examining them closely. He stops and looks very closely at him. Eytukan tilts his head back when the dragon looks at him. "Strong. Noble. Fearless. Kind. You are a fine leader." Eytukan was surprised by the dragon's remark. Originally Blizzard and Blaze weren't too fond of any creature that had flesh yet their parents regarded them as to be respected? "I am certain you have met our children. You must excuse their confusion. They are very young and still learning. They have showed you the respect you deserve yes?"

Eytukan was surprised at the dragon. "Yes. They have. They listen to every word and do as they are told. They do not do certain things. It seems they do not know how to enjoy themselves. They are very good warriors. And are very kind. You have raised them well."

"Thank you. Yes. Blaze and Blizzard do not seem to relax. At times they are far too serious. That is something they need to learn. We have a small request to ask of you. This human is responsible for helping us and taking something from the humans that would have done untold amounts of harm. She cannot return to them or she will be killed. We request that she live here." The female asks. Grace walks out from behind her leg.

Eytukan was thinking of saying no, but when he saw that it was Grace he changed his mind. "She may stay."

"Thank you Eytukan. Oh and." She turns to the dragons "What do you want me to do with these?" Eytukan looked at the case suspicious.

"What is in there?" He asks.

"Crystals. Each crystal contains enough power to change a living being into a dragon. Such as Blaze and Blizzard. Through it takes years of training before humans are ready to use them. The power corrupts their minds and turns them into mindless demons. Your kind seems different… It seems you would not need to go through the training and could become one immediately without losing your sanity. You would make a fine dragon. As would you." Their father says to them. "Blaze. Blizzard. Come here." The two brothers do at they are commanded but Ria and Nira hold on to them.

"Yes father?" Blaze asks with Ria clinging to him.

Their father makes something of a smile when he sees the two girls clinging to his children. "Take this case and put it somewhere hidden. The humans cannot be allowed to find the crystals." He looks at the two girls. "You must be friends of my children."

The both smile and kiss the two brothers on the side of their snouts. "Yes. Very good friends." Nira says and smiles. Blaze and Blizzard widen their eyes when they feel the lips of their female friends.

"Yes father." Blizzard grabs the case and as soon as Ria and Nira let go of them they ran quickly out of Hometree and took off flying. "Blaze… Are you feeling strange too?"

"Yes. Did your abilities act strange when the females put their arms around us? My fire turned pink."

"I made a small snow cloud. What does this mean?" He asks.

"I do not know. I do not know what these feelings are. I want to be with Ria.

"As I wish to be with Nira." Blizzard shakes his head. "These feelings. I try to reject them but they are very powerful."

"I agree. I have never felt this way. What is it?" Blaze asks

"I do not know Blaze." They keep quiet and look for a nice place to hide the case. IT began to get dark and they saw something glowing in the distance. They fly over and see the Tree of Souls. "What is this place?" He asks and walks towards the tree.

"Amazing." He walks up to the tree with Blizzard and notices something with the glow of the tree. "Blizzard. Give me a crystal." He shrugs and gives his brother a crystal as he had asked. He walked up to the tree and gently grabbed a few strands. The crystal and the Tree of Souls had the same glow. He sniffed the tree and crystal also had the same scent! "Blizzard. I believe that this tree and the crystals are connected in some way."

"That must be why father said the creatures could become dragons without training. We should leave them here. This would be the best spot." Blizzard suggests.

"Yes. Good idea." Blaze says. Blizzard lays the case against the truck of the tree. They fly back to Hometree and see the parents lying by the fire with the rest of the tribe. They were happy to see their parents again. They lay down with their parents as they had down when they were little. Brought them a sort of comfort. Something they hadn't felt in a long time.

Mean while at Hell's Gate, Quartich was looking at a crystal. "Okay. If an injection doesn't work what else would?" He asks.

"We are not sure yet sir. The crystals are completely stable. But whenever they are inserted into the blood stream it seems to cause insanity. As with the two soldiers earlier."

"Well there's some secret to this that we're just not getting! What are they hiding? What's their secret?" Quartich asks and looks at the crystal. He could feel the energies trapped inside just waiting to be released. He got an idea. He took the crystal in two hands and snapped it in two. The energies flooded his body. His skin turned yellow and slightly scaly. His eyes turned yellow and he had the strangest craving for copper. He ignored the craving and the doctors looked at him. "There. We broke their little secret. Now we just need to get that case back and gas up the rest of our men. Nothing will be able to stop us."

"Yes sir. But after we do some psychological test to test your sanity. And several more to see if this wasn't just a fluke."

"Fine. But tomorrow we go after those kids. We kick the Na'vi out of that tree and blow it up. And we get home in time for supper."

"Yes sir." The scientists have Quartich take a few psychological evaluation tests. He seemed sane. They tested his DNA and found that it had a high voltage. IT actually shocked someone. "Incredible. Just imagine the possibilities… The applications this could have. Humanity could take a huge leap in evolution!" They gave him a physical test. It proved that he was far stronger, faster, and more agile than the average human. He went to bed feeling satisfied that he figured out the secret of the dragons. But due to his lack of training the crystal began to slowly corrode Quartich's mind.


	8. Quartich the Dragon

Blaze and Blizzard each slept perfectly. Ria and Nira's harmless crushes were growing. They were in love with the two brothers. Although Blaze and Blizzard were both in love with the two girls they didn't quite understand love yet and were very confused and scared. They woke up the next morning in a surprisingly good mood. Their parents woke up shortly after them. "Good morning Father. Mother." They both said to their parents.

"Good morning children." Their parents say and gently rub their snouts on their children. Blaze and Blizzard loved it when their parents did that. Made them feel happy and always comforted them. "What do you do here?" Their father asks.

"We always follow Ria and Nira. We do not know much about their lifestyle. It is very simple, however we do not get involved with it very much." Blizzard says.

"Yes. We do not want to do something that would upset them. They have the same value for living creatures as we do." Blaze says.

"These girls you are with. Let us talk about them." Their mother says.

Blaze and Blizzard did not want to talk about them. The girls freaked them out enough. They must've looked nervous because their parents let out something of a growling chuckle. "Why are you not talking? The females seem very kind. And they seem to enjoy being with you. What is the matter?" Their mother asks.

"Nothing." Blaze says and looks down. He didn't know what they would think if he told them what happened with their powers.

"We are friends. Yes they are very kind. Why do you ask?" Blizzard asks. Blaze thankfully looked at his brother for getting them out of that conversation.

Their parents knew what was going on and decided to play along. Let the brothers figure out that they're in love. "Very well." Their father says.

Meanwhile back at Hell's Gate Quartich had woken up. He was in a fairly decent mood. Still had a craving for copper metal but ignored it. He ate breakfast and went to the command center. He was waiting until his pilot was ready to go. He wanted to beat the tar out of Blaze and Blizzard and get the crystals back. With an army of superhuman dragons at his side he would be unstoppable.

"Colonel we're ready to go." His pilot says. Quartich follow outside without a mask. He didn't need it. The pilot took off and Quartich smirked at what he wanted to do. He would be a hero. Or so he thought. The Samson neared Hometree.

Blaze and Blizzard picked up Quartich's unusual scent. "Hmmmm. I smell that human. But he has the scent of a dragon." Blaze says.

"Yes. I smell it also." Blizzard says.

"This cannot be good. Even if they figure out how to use the crystals their minds are prone to insanity. He will begin to turn insane. It may take some time. But humans have to gain the power over time. A sudden shock as this will eventually lead them to their deaths." Their father explains. "You must defeat him."

"Will you help us?" Blaze asks hoping to fight along side his parents.

"Child. We are far too old. You are young and powerful. You are strong enough to fight him." Their mother says.

"I understand." Blaze says. The Samson lands outside Hometree and Quartich jumps out.

"Come and get it you overgrown lizards! I'm gonna make a new pair of boots out of you!" Quartich yells mockingly. "Come on! I know you can hear me!" He says. Blaze and Blizzard change to their human forms as they walk out front.

"Do you wish to die so soon human? You should not have used the crystal. You will pay with your life."

Quartich laughs. "You stupid kids. I don't think your parents punished you very much. So I guess I'll have to pick up the slack." He charges at the brothers who jump out of the way.

"Human… You do not fully understand the consequences of what you have done." Blaze says.

"Oh. I understand completely. You're scared because I figured out your little secret. Tell you what. You give me the case with the crystals. And I won't have to beat the answer out of you." Quartich says.

"We will die before we give you them." Blizzard says.

"Suit yourself. Don't say I never gave you a warning." He cracks his neck and throws a punch at Blaze who catches his fist. Blizzard roundhouses Quartich in the back of the head and knocks him away from Blaze. Quartich stands back up. "That hurt." He says and starts throwing punches at them both. They both bock and dodge his blows and get in a few of their own. They both throw a heavy straight punch into Quartich face and knock him back. Blaze sgrabs his arms and hold them behind his back. Blizzard walks to Quartich's front. "What're you gonna do huh? Kill me and they'll send an army. Even you won't be able to stop all of them."

"Kill you? No. We are not going to kill you. But you will wish you had never come here." Blizzard says and clenches his fists. He breathes ice over them and coats them in a layer of very hard ice. He starts delivering crushing blows onto Quartich's face, chest, and stomach. Quartich needed to get away from them. He kicks Blizzard in the stomach and uses the back of his head to hit Blaze in the face. Blaze lets go of him and he runs back to the Samson.

"This isn't over! I'll be back! And then you and everyone on this planet will wish you were never born!" He shouts as it flies away.

"Typical human. Afraid to finish his own battles." Blaze says. They look back and see everybody watching them. They saw the whole fight. Again, Blaze and Blizzard had saved lives at the risk of losing their own lives. They walk back into Hometree, many of the Na'vi thanking them for saving their lives once again. The ones especially grateful were Ria and Nira. They run and tackle the two brothers wagging their tail and smiling ear to ear.

"You saved us again." Nira says.

"You deserve a reward." Ria says.

Blaze and blizzard were now confused and scared. They had no idea what the girls were going to do to them. The brush their hair out of their face and lean over the two brothers smiling. They lean in very close and connect lips with them. Blaze and Blizzard closed their eyes tightly. They had no idea what this was. They wanted to fight back and get the two girls off of them but part of them was enjoying the kiss. The two girls pull away slowly and get off of the two speechless dragons. They giggle and help them up. As soon as they let go of them Blaze and Blizzard took off running. They jumped, Changed to their dragons forms and flew to the top of hometree. "What… What did they do to us?" Blizzard asks.

"I do not know…But… I did somewhat enjoy it." Blaze says.

"I-I-I did also. What is happening to us? I am afraid to tell Mother and Father. What will they think?" Blizzard says feeling afraid.

"Did they see? I really hope they did not see us." Blaze says. Nira and Ria start climbing up Hometree curious as to why the two brothers just ran away like that. "What if they say we are no longer worthy to be dragons?" He asks terrified. He felt a burning in his chest like the time he first breathed fire. He coughed and a perfect heart shaped flame came out and burned into Hometree. They look at it curiously. Blizzard feels a sneeze coming on and he sneezes a perfect heart shaped piece of ice just as Ria and Nira get to the top. The way Blizzard was holding the ice made it look like he was offering it to Nira.

"Ooooohhhh, Blizzard! It's Beautiful." She says and takes it.

Ria sees the heart shaped burn on Hometree and smiles. "You are so kind… You two do love us." She says and hugs Blaze. They didn't understand? What is love? Their parents said something but they could not remember.

"Ria. I need to speak to my father." Blaze says.

"Of course." She kisses him on the front of his snout and climbs down hometree giggling.

"Nira. I also need to speak to my father." She smiles and kisses him in the same way Ria kissed Blaze and went down with her friend. They two brothers jumped off of the edge and glided down. They both ran up to their parents with afraid looks.

"Children. What is wrong? You look afraid." Their mother says.

"Mother. Father. There are these girls. They… We do not know. But. My fire turned pink and I made a heart burn on the tree!" Blaze says.

"I made it snow a little and I sneezed a heart made of ice! What is wrong with us?" Blizzard asks.

Their parents smile and lie down. "Children. There is nothing wrong with you. What you are feeling is love. As I am sure the girls love you also. This is perfectly normal and a very good thing. You are supposed to find a woman who loves you. And one that you love. Do not be afraid. What you are experiencing is very natural for dragons. Their abilities know when they are with their perfect match. The girls love you. Do not be afraid of it. Do you love them?" Their mother asks.

Blaze and Blizzard look at each other. They did love the two girls. A lot. They wanted to be with them.

"Do not fight it. Let your feelings guide you." Their father says. The girls finish climbing and walk over to the two brothers. Their parents nudge the two brothers closer to the girls. Ria and Nira hug them. Blaze and Blizzard were nervous. "Let your feelings guide you." Their father says. They slowly put their arms around the two girls. They really enjoyed their first hug and held it.


	9. Time's up

Blaze and Blizzard finally understood would they were feeling with Ria and Nira. They were in love and knew it. They loved Ria and Nira as much as they loved them. A month or so passed and during that time Blaze and Blizzard spent more time with Ria and Nira. They also started hanging out with Jake and Neytiri. The time came for Jake to get his ikran. Ria and Nira couldn't fly so they were on horses. Blaze and Blizzard flew to the top and waited for their friends to arrive. They watched Tsu'tey run up ahead and he jumped back when he saw Blaze and Blizzard already there. "Why are you here?" He asks.

"We are waiting for our friend. Jake." Blaze says.

"Yes. Is there an issue with that?" Blizzard asks.

Tsu'tey gritted his teeth. He hated Blaze and Blizzard. They were stronger than him. Saved the tribe more times than him and often stood out of the way. And they had a woman. "No." He says. And looked away from the two dragons. The rest of the troop showed up.

"Hey guys." Jake says to the brother. "Wish me luck." He says.

"Do not worry Jake. You can do this. You fought me. And stood your ground." Blizzard says.

"More than we can say for him." Blaze says and they look at Tsu'tey.

"Uhhh thanks?" Jake says.

"Jake Sully will go first." Tsu'tey says hoping to get Jake killed. Neytiri explains to Jake what he needs to do. He makes his way out and the rest of them follow him. Blaze and Blizzard examined the ikrans. They noticed the surprising resemblance they had. After a short little scuffle Jake had successfully tamed his ikran. The young Na'vi with them and the two dragons cheered for Jake. Tsu'tey told them to hush but Blaze and Blizzard refused to listen to him. Jake jumps off and they walk to the edge to see their friend flying away. Ria and Nira walked next to them. Tsu'tey saw his chance for revenge. He smiled to himself and pushed the two dragons off of the cliff unaware that they could fly. To Ria and Nira it looked like they jumped and cheered for them. Tsu'tey saw them flying. He was even angrier. They could do everything he could do, but better. In a word, he was jealous. The girls called their ikrans and joined in the flying. They flew for a little while and headed back to Hometree.

"That was… How you say… Fun." Blizzard says.

"Yes. It was… Fun." Blaze says.

"You two are getting it." Jake says.

"The one named Tsu'tey pushed us off of the cliff." Blaze says. Ria and Nira gasp.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Nira asks and hugs Blizzard tightly.

"We are happy you are not hurt." Ria says and also hugs Blaze.

"We do not mind. He did not know we could fly. We were going to jump off anyway." Blizzard says.

"Yes. We should thank him. The extra lift from his push helped us." Blaze says.

"You two are so weird. Someone tries to kill you and you thank him? That's not what I would do." Jake says.

"We are not like you Jake. We forgive him." Blaze says.

"When he comes we will thank him." Blizzard says. A few minutes later Tsu'tey lands with the others. He jumps off his ikran and Blaze and Blizzard walk up to them. He sees them coming and takes off running into the forest leaving the two brothers very confused. "Why did he do that?"

"I am not sure." Blaze says. "These fleshlings are very strange." They look back at their friends who shrug. They walk next to their girls.

"He might have thought you were going to hurt him." Nira says.

"We should find him." Blaze says.

"Please do not hurt him." Ria asks.

"We will not harm him." Blizzard says. They run off into the forest. Tsu'tey runs to a nearby pond and sits on the edge afraid, whishing he didn't do that. It didn't take long for Blaze and Blizzard to catch Tsu'tey's scent. They begin to follow it and find him sitting by the pond. They could easily tell that he was upset. "Tsu'tey." Blizzard says. He spins around and slips, falling into the water. They walk over and Blaze offers Tsu'tey his hand. He looks at the dragon's hand confused and afraid.

"Do you need help?" Blaze asks. Tsu'tey was now very confused. He stood up on his own and looked at the two dragons.

"What do you want?" He asks coldly.

"Why are all of you fleshlings so angry all of the time?" Blaze asks.

"Yes. We do not want to anything but help you. Yet you try to kill us. Why?" Blizzard asks. Tsu'tey remembers his attempt to kill the two brothers.

"You are not angry?" Tsu'tey asks.

Blaze and Blizzard look at each other. "No. We were going to jump off." Blaze says. "You must have not known we could fly." He says and stretches his wings out to their full extent. "All of our kind can fly. Why are you so angry? Blizzard and I have done nothing wrong." He says.

"It is not you. Just leave." He says and sits alone by the pond sulking. The two dragons shrug and do what he says. They make their way back to Hometree. They find Ria and Nira waiting for them.

"Where is he?" Ria asks.

"There is a pond. He is sitting there upset." Blaze says.

"Why is he upset? We told him we were not angry with him. We wanted to help him but he told us to leave." Blizzard says. Jake overhears.

"He's jealous."

They had never experienced jealousy before. "What is that?" Blaze asks.

"Well, Tsu'tey is supposed to be the mightiest warrior in this clan. Then you guys show up, beat the crap out of him twice. Save the tribe on several occasions. And get a girl. Tsu'tey can't keep up with you and he feels like he's not worth anything because you guys now have it covered. Everybody looks up to you instead of up to him." Jake explains. Blaze and Blizzard begin to feel a little bad for what they had done. They just wanted to keep their friends safe. They had no intentions of making Tsu'tey look bad. "I know you guys are just doing what comes natural. But maybe you should tell Tsu'tey something or do something for him. Make him feel better." Jake says.

"We understand. I have an idea. Come Blaze." Blizzard says. They run over to their parents. "Mother. Father." Blizzard says.

"Yes child?" Their mother asks.

"There is someone we wish to make a dragon." Blizzard says. Blaze looks a little confused and then understands Blizzard's plan.

Their parents look at each other. "Who?" Their father asks.

"He is known as Tsu'tey." Blaze says.

"Why?" Their father asks curiously.

"He is very upset because we help this clan more than he can." Blizzard says.

"Yes. We want him to feel equal. He is a good man. He would be a very good dragon." Blaze says disregarding the fact that he tried to kill them.

Their parents think for a moment. "Very well. He may become a dragon." Their father says. "If he so wishes to." Blaze and Blizzard nod and fly quickly to the Tree of Souls. They grab a crystal and fly back to the pond. Tsu'tey is still sitting down, sulking.

"Tsu'tey." Blaze says. "We have an offer to make you." He turns around and stands up. He looks at the two dragons curious. "We have talked about it with our parents. They said that you would make an excellent dragon. Here." Blaze says and gives the crystal to Tsu'tey. "If you wish to become a dragon. Break that with your hands." He looks at them surprised. "You do not have to. It is entirely your choice. Let us go Blizzard. Let him decide." They take off and fly back to Hometree. Tsu'tey looked at the glowing crystal. Did he want to become one of the creatures that beat him and saved his life?

Meanwhile at Hell's Gate things were changing too. Quartich's mind was still slowly corroding from the crystal and it gave him headaches at times. He ignored it and figured it was nothing. He also gave a crystal to Wainfleet. To have as a soldier by his side when he went to fight Blaze and Blizzard again. And if he still couldn't beat them he had the final crystal with him. If things got out of control he would use it. If one made him this strong imagine what two or three could do. Wainfleet took the crystal and his eyes, skin, and what little hair he had turned gray. He was lighter than normal but also still had the same physical abilities of Quartich: Increased speed, strength, agility, and reflex. But he had a craving for stale foods. He also ignored the cravings that occurred figuring it was just a side effect. Days passed and Jake's time to get the Na'vi to move was up.


	10. The final battle?

The time for Jake to get the Na'vi to move was up. He had put off telling them and mated with Neytiri. And when the tree they mated under was bulldozed they went back to Hometree to tell what had happen. Blaze and Blizzard were talking to Ria and Nira when they saw their friends looking distressed. Jake explains that the tree was bulldozed and that the humans were coming to destroy Hometree, which shocked Blaze and Blizzard, as they knew nothing of why the humans were on Pandora in the first place. "How long have you known about this Jake?" Blaze asks.

"Since… Since I came here." He says.

"So. Everything you did. All the times we were together was just to get them to move? You just lied to us and tricked us?" Blizzard asks.

"No no! I really did enjoy everything we did." He says

"Then why didn't you tell us? You lied to us for months. We thought you were our friend." Blaze says. Everyone was hurt when Jake said that he was just there to get them to move. "But I guess it's true. Fleshlings cannot be trusted." He says. They walk away from the group and to their parents.

"Mother. Father. Jake is a liar. Fleshlings cannot be trusted. We are sorry we fell for their tricks. Let us leave this place." Blizzard says. Both of the brothers were hurt. They didn't trust anyone except each other and their parents. They gave up their relationship with Ria and Nira figuring that they just lied to them too. They were really hurt and ran out of Hometree with tears coming from their eyes. On their way they tore off their necklaces and threw them on the ground. The girls tried to catch them but the brothers told them to leave them alone and never speak to them again. Jake hurt both sides badly. The brothers flew to the Tree of Souls sulking. "How were we so foolish? They tricked us! Why did we ever trust the fleshlings? All they do is hurt everyone. I thought Ria and Nira loved us." Blizzard says and wipes a tear from his eye.

"I know brother." Blaze says and wipes his eyes. "But what do we do now?" He asks.

"I do not know brother." Blizzard says and lies down in a circle. "I do not know." Blaze watches him and does the same. They were very upset. Back at Hometree things were not getting any better. They had Jake tied up and the gunships were nearly there. Ria and Nira were crying when they were told off by Blaze and Blizzard. The girls ran to the elder dragons standing out front.

"Why did they run?" Nira struggles to ask between her tears. "We love them. And now they hate us." She says sobbing.

"Child. IT is not you. They never trusted anyone that was not a dragon." Their mother says. The girls show the dragons the crystal necklaces that Blizzard and Blaze threw away.

"They threw these when they ran."

Their father sighs. "We will talk to them. They do not understand that Jake is a human in a false body. They thought that he was one of you working with humans. They do not understand many things. We know you love them. They love you. They have told us." He says. The gunships rolled in and the older Dragons knew that this would not end well. They gathered Eytukan, Mo'at and several others each on their back and flew them to a distance. They began making the trips and the gunships opened fire. They dodged the missiles and gathered the last of the Na'vi and on their way knocked over the post Jake was tied to. They watched hometree fall and were upset that Blaze and Blizzard hated the fleshlings. They walked with the Na'vi and carried the wounded on their backs. They made their way to the Tree of Souls and saw Blaze and Blizzard asleep under the tree. The commotion woke up the two young dragons and they snarled at the Na'vi around them. They both let out a very loud roar and the Na'vi back up. Their parents walk up to them.

"Stop it! You two are being foolish! These creatures are not the ones who tricked you! The humans did. The Jake you know is a human with a Na'vi body. The humans have made false bodies to help communicate with them. You have no reason to be angry with them. Nor do you have any reason to be angry at Ria and Nira." Their mother says. "They love you very much." Ria and Nira hide behind the legs of the two older dragons.

Blaze and Blizzard look away. Now they felt bad. "What are you doing here?" Blizzard asks.

"The humans destroyed their home. They have nowhere to go. We cannot fight them. We are far too old and weak. You are going to help them defeat the humans." Their father says. Blaze and Blizzard look up when they hear the father's command. Now they were mad. Hometree was their home too. IT was the second time they lost their home to the humans. There would not let it happen again. They wanted revenge.

"Yes Father." They both say. Eytukan and Mo'at approach the two Dragons with Ria and Nira. The girls were holding the necklaces they threw away when they left. They offer them two the brothers. Blaze and Blizzard stand up and take the necklaces. They put them over the two girls necks and tie them. "They belong to you now." Blizzard says.

"Yes." Blaze say and Hugs Ria. "I am deeply sorry. I did not understand what happened. We will make the humans pay for this. I promise." Blaze says. Ria hugs him back and his words comfort her. The sun began to set as they all got settled in and Jake flew down riding the Turok. He dismounted and walked down the center path. All the Na'vi cleared a path for him as he walked by. He walked up to Neytiri. Blaze and Blizzard snarl at him.

"Guys. I screwed up bad. I'm sorry. But I'm on your side. The humans are coming here tomorrow. To destroy the Tree of Souls. And We're not going to let that happen."

The two brothers calm down and listen to Jake. "We have seen their numbers. We are strong but we cannot fight all of them at once. We will die before we get the chance to help you all." Blizzard says.

"True. But that means we have a busy night ahead of us don't we? We have plenty of clans to recruit. And I say that would give us a much better chance." Jake says. They all agree and Eytukan tells the clan Jake's plan. They take off and for the rest of the day and a good portion of the night they gather the clans. They had gathered a small army and started preparing for the battle. The dragons fell asleep at the Tree of Souls and when the next day came they headed to the mountains and waited for the humans to make their approach. Jake and the Turok on the right and the left were the two girls on their ikrans. They were all painted with war paint. Blaze and Blizzard let Ria and Nira painted them and they stood on the edge of the mountain. The elder Dragons stayed behind at the Tree of Souls with Mo'at.

"Jake. We will take care of the larger ships. You kill the smaller ones." Blizzard says.

"Gotcha." He says. They wait for a little while and the gunships start flying by. The Na'vi holler and The Dragons roar. They jump off of the cliff and begin their attack on the fleet. Blaze sees the shuttle the were using as a bomber and attacks the gunners on top, burning them alive and setting off their ammunition. He looks for a weakness and sees the back open he changes to his human form and jumps in the back. He grabs a soldier and throws him out of the back. A soldier aims his gun at Blaze who breathes fire and burns him alive before he falls out of the back. He runs in the back and throws the other soldiers out of the back. He sees the bombs they have rigged and smiles. He breathes fire on them and they ignite. Blaze starts running out of the shuttle and the shockwave from the bombs blow him out He divers to the ground and finds the human land forces decimated by animals. "You demons… You deserved this." He says and runs into the forest.

Blizzard targeted the Dragon Gunship. He tried breathing ice on it but it did little to damage it. He landed on it and saw Blaze blow up the shuttle. "This is a far harder target. Where are the weak points?" He asks himself and sees the engines. He Breathes ice on it and it starts slowing down. Quartich who was in the gunship sees this and opens a hatch on the side and starts shooting at Blizzard who is forced to jump back from his gunfire. Quartich climbs out with Wainfleet and they look at the large dragon. He didn't bother to change to his human form. They charged at him And Blizzard casually knocked the back. He needed to take the gunship down before it could do some real damage. He ran to the edge where one of the engines was and Wainfleet charged him. Blizzard did a front flip over Wainfleet and pushed him over the edge and into the engine, which ground him to pieces and severely damaged it causing the Dragon to spiral out of control. Blizzard simply jumped off and flew away. Quartich was thrown off of the gunship and on his way down. He called "This isn't over yet you overgrown lizard!" He yelled as he fell into the forest. By then the human's army was defeated. Quartich was assumed dead. They forced the humans to leave and met up at the Tree of Souls. Jake, Grace, And Norm were all transferred to their avatar bodies successfully and Everything seemed to go back to normal as they drifted off to sleep.

Quartich wasn't dead. He was unconscious but very much alive. When he woke up he knew that the Na'vi had won the battle. "They won the battle. But the war has yet to begun." He says to himself.


	11. The end

Quartich was livid. He lost everything. He wanted to kill everyone. Jake, Neytiri, Blaze, Blizzard, and anyone else he though was stupid enough to fight him. He reached into his pocket and remembered he still had the extra crystal. That would be his ace in the hole in case he was losing. He started making his way to the Tree of Souls. Meanwhile everyone at the Tree of Souls was celebrating. Blaze put on something of a fireworks display and Blizzard made ice sculptures of Nira, Jake, and Blaze. Everyone was happy. But. Eventually they noticed Tsu'tey wasn't there. They poked around and still couldn't find him. They don't recall seeing him during the fight. They assumed that he was just out of the way and went on hanging out with their friends. They hoped Tsu'tey was okay. All they wanted to do was make friends with him. And now they didn't know where he was. Things began to quiet down and everybody starts to head to sleep. Ria and Nira went over to the two brothers who were planning to sleep under the Tree of Souls. Ria went to Blaze and Nira went to Blizzard. "We are ready. We want to become like you." Nira says.

Blizzard smiles gently and hugs her. "Tomorrow. It is late and we are very tired." He says and kisses her forehead the best he can. He lies down with Nira and Blaze lies down with Ria. They both lean against their dragon friends and they put their wings over the girls in somewhat of a blanket. Quartich was close to the Tree. He could smell Blaze and Blizzard. He wanted to take them down no matter what. He figured when he was done he would plan something cliché along the lines of ruling Pandora with an iron fist. He approached the tree and immediately Blaze and Blizzard picked up his scent. "Blaze… The human Quartich is still alive. I smell him."

"As do I." Blaze says and stands up with his brother. They look down the flat area and spot Quartich walk towards them.

"You overgrown lizards didn't think you could kill me that easily. This time. We end it. To the death. Winner takes all." He says.

The brothers roar at him and alert most of the sleeping Na'vi. The change to their human forms. "Human. You abused the power of the dragon, and are responsible for countless deaths. You die tonight. This place will become your grave." Blaze says.

Quartich laughs almost cynically. The crystal had done some severe damage to his sanity. "Well then. When I'm done with you two I'm going to kill everyone else nice and slow." He smiles with an evil look in his eye. The brothers charged at Quartich. Blaze hit him with a right hook and Blizzard kicked him in the stomach. Quartich was mad. He threw several punches at Blaze and Blizzard and due to their exhaustion he actually hits them a few times. The brothers recovered from the blows Quartich had given them. They were in no mood. They Charge at Quartich and started beating him back and forth. Blaze went first and repeated hit him with right and left hooks and the occasional blow to the gut. He roundhoused him over to Blizzard who grabbed onto his shoulder and started using straight punches to his face and hitting him in the gut with his knee and finally pushed him on the ground. By now everyone was awake and was watching from them edge. "You think you've won?" He coughs a little. "I'm still alive and kicking!"

"Not for long human." Blizzard says and makes a long spear out of ice. He tries to thrust it into Quartich's chest but he knocks it away throwing him off balance and then kicks Blizzard in the throat. He floor sweeps Blaze and hits him in the face. He spring boards back and pulls the crystal out of his pocket.

"If you think I'm strong now. I can't wait to see how strong I'll be after I use this." He says and snaps it in two. The power floods his body and he turns into a large yellow dragon about the same size as Blaze and Blizzard. The two brothers also change to their dragon forms but were in no condition to be fighting. They were tired from the day of fighting and needed to rest. Quartich roared and they two brothers continued their assault. Blaze threw a straight punch, which Quartich easily caught and kneed him in the gut. Blizzard tried a roundhouse but Quartich caught it. Crushed the bend of Blizzard's leg with his elbow and threw him aside. Blaze was back on his feet in no time and threw a right hook which Quartich blocked and used his left hand to nail Blaze in the gut and threw him aside. He turned around and saw Blizzard standing up. He breathed a huge ice cloud at Quartich and froze him inside a block of ice. Blaze stood back up a little off balance and looked at the now frozen Quartich.

"Is he dead?" Blaze asks.

"I do not know." Blizzard says and the ice begins to crack. And Quartich breaks free of his icy prison with ease. Blaze and Blizzard charged at him. Blaze threw a blow from behind and Quartich dodged it, snapped Blaze's arm over his shoulder and threw him at Blizzard. The two brothers were no match for the new insane Quartich. He looked over at the two hurt brothers and laughed. "See? Now I'm the strong one. I told you two that you knew nothing of real power. And now look. I'm standing over you. Look at your defenders! These stupid weak kids!" Quartich yells at the Na'vi around the area. "They're nothing! They're weak and pathetic! Just like the rest of you!" He yells and laughs cynically.

"Leave those children alone!" A gruff voice calls from the forest.

"And who has the balls to take me on? Come on out so I can kick your ass!" Quartich calls out. Tsu'tey walks over. He looks much more muscular and his stripes were much more prominent. "You think you got what it takes? Bring it monkey!" Tsu'tey charges at Quartich and throws a blow at his head which Quartich struggles to block. Tsu'tey was well rested and had used the crystal the brothers had given him. Quartich kicks him in the stomach and hits him on the side of the head. Tsu'tey hits him in the chest and elbows the side of Quartich's head. "That hurt you stupid monkey!" He charged and head butted Tsu'tey and choke slammed him on the ground. Quartich finished up with a curbstomp and left Tsu'tey badly hurt. "Even he can't stop me!" Ria and Nira fire two arrows at Quartich and he dodges them. They fire another round and he catches them and breaks them like twigs.

"Leave them alone!" Ria demanded.

"Oooooh. You must be their girlfriends… Hehe. I'm sure they'll enjoy watching you die. Nice and slow." He says and walks towards them. Blaze was the first to be able to stand and was furious. He wouldn't let Quartich harm them unless he was dead. As he ran his hands and feet were surrounded by fire and when Quartich turned around he saw a flaming fist that hit him between the eyes. Blaze kneed him in the back and spun around and started delivering right and left hooks that left burns on Quartich face. Each blow sent off embers. Quartich kicked him down and turned around to see blizzard standing up with ice covered hands. He charged at Quartich and hit him in the head and stomach. Quartich grabbed both of his hands and they were struggling. Blaze was standing back up and tackled Quartich, continuing his bombardment of blows until Quartich grabs his fists and stands up struggling against the furious dragon. Blizzard saw his chance. He made a sword out of ice and thrusted it into Quartich's back. Quartich recoiled and Blaze kicked him in the throat. Quartch fell back and the ice blade stick in his back flew out. He couldn't move as the blade severed his spinal cord. He was bleeding from the mouth and the two dragons stood over him.

"You lose human." Blizzard says. Quartich did the last thing he could've done. He flipped off the two brothers and died. "It's over…" Blizzard says, smiles, and falls on his back with blaze almost simultaneously. The two girls run over to them and kneeled down beside their friends. Their parents finally made it through the forest and jumped down to see their two injured sons.

"You saved us. Again." Ria says. "Thank you." She says and gently rubs his head.

"You are a hero." Nira says and rubs Blizzard's arm. Tsu'tey woke up in much better condition than the other two and walked over and kneeled beside them.

"I did it. I am one of you." He says. Blaze and Blizzard smile and nod.

"We never meant to take your place. We just wanted to keep you safe." Blaze says.

"We are sorry for hurting you when we first met. We did not know better." Blizzard says.

"I understand. It is my fault. I apologize." Tsu'tey says. Several of the healers come down and carry the two Dragons to a mat and nurse their wounds. Tsu'tey and the girls keep them company. It wasn't long before the two brothers were back on their feet. Tsu'tey went from their enemy and became one of their closest friends as an earth dragon. The two girls also became Dragons. Ria became a water dragon and Nira became a wind dragon. Their parents noticed this and decided it was time for the ceremony of marriage between them. They took the brothers to the Tree of Souls. After saying a few words they agreed and they were officially couples.

"There is one final thing you must do. You are far too young to mate." Their father says.

"Yes. Now you must build a nest for your child. IT will be some time but you will have one. We will aid you in building an appropriate nest for your child's egg." They were all shocked and stared at their parents all thinking the same thing. Dragons lay eggs?

Alright. That's about it for this story! Hope you liked it! I'm going to take a break from writing. But my next stories include a redo of my Alex Mercer meets the Na'vi and a new story where Alex Mercer enters Mortal Kombat! Leave reviews for this story and send me ideas! Thanks for reading! Special thanks to SuperMarioForever2 who gave me this idea and helped me write it! Check him out.


End file.
